


¡Mírame!

by RocioEspinola0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, M/M, Songfic, song: Mirame (Nikki Clan)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioEspinola0/pseuds/RocioEspinola0
Summary: Songfic en el que Suga nos cuenta como enamoro a Daichi.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	¡Mírame!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LirioLluvioso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirioLluvioso/gifts).



> Este trabajo es para mi Sis, @LirioLluvioso, a quien le encanta está pareja. Te adoro Sis <3

Mírame

_Yeah yeah_

_Ya no se ni que hacer para que te fijes_

_Me aparezco donde estés para que me mires_

_Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves_

_Me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser_

_Tú no me ves ..._

La primera vez que vi a Daichi, fue en la secundaria. Estábamos en el mismo salón, pero mientras él era popular, yo era un nerd antisocial… Ridículamente caí enamorado…

Durante mi tiempo en la secundaria Karasuno, no me acerque a él, ni él tampoco me noto a mí. Sin embargo, volvimos a reunirnos en la universidad de Tokio, y me sentí feliz.

En la preparatoria, me decidí a que no quería seguir siendo antisocial, así que empecé a conocer a mis compañeros, charlar con ellos, y pronto, me convertí en uno de los alumnos más queridos de mi curso. También me volví uno de los más deseados, pues en realidad, según todos, yo soy lindo, muy lindo.

Podría decirse que para cuando llegue a la universidad, era una persona completamente diferente, y un chico que perseguiría cualquier cosa que quisiera, lo que incluía a mis intereses amorosos, y el único que tenía, estaba en el mismo campus.

Sawamura Daichi, era un chico super popular, muy amable y atento, además de un atleta increíble, y el capitán del equipo de vóley. No había forma de que yo no cayera enamorado de él otra vez, al verlo en la universidad…

Use mi popularidad y mi lindura para acercarme a él, logre llegar a conocerlo y entablar conversaciones. Hasta podría decir que nos volvimos amigos, pero hasta ahí llego la cosa… éramos solo amigos…

_Mírame, mírame_

_Que no ves_

_Traigo a otros al revés_

_Pero tú ni me ves_

_Mírame, mírame_

_Que no ves_

_Que me tienes a tus pies_

_Por favor mírame_

_Tan solo mírame_

Intente sacarle celos con mi encanto, coqueteando con otros chicos, hasta que casi toda nuestra facultad suspiraba por mí y, aun así, él no hizo nada… era como si no me viera…

También salí con algunas personas, para sacar a Daichi de mi cabeza, pero no lo conseguí , estaba prendado de él…

_Tus amigos me gané y de qué me sirve_

_Soy más dulce que la miel_

_Y con otras ríes_

_Me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser_

_Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves_

_No sé qué hacer ..._

Tomando el consejo de un compañero, hice que sus amigos me adoraran. Con algunos no fue muy difícil, Bokuto y Kuroo eran presa fácil, además de que les encantaba tener a todos como amigos. Oikawa y Ushijima fueron los más difíciles, pero usando mi ingenio, logre agradarles, hasta el punto en que, el primero me amaba, y el segundo me reconocía como alguien de confianza.

A pesar de volverme cercano a quienes eran importantes para él, me siguió ignorando, viéndome solo como un buen amigo, y yo no podía evitar sentir celos, al notar como con cualquier otra persona se reía y coqueteaba. ¿Acaso yo no era lo suficientemente bonito para él?

_Mírame, mírame_

_Que no ves_

_Traigo a otros al revés_

_Pero tu ni me ves_

_Mírame, mírame_

_Que no ves_

_Que me tienes a tus pies_

_Por favor mírame_

Tratando de no deprimirme por su falta de interés, seguí a su lado, intentando por todos los medios que me notará, ¿tan difícil era verme? Podía hacer suspirar a cualquier chico, menos a él, y eso me frustraba.

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Te quiero, te quiero)_

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Contigo me veo)_

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Perderte no puedo)_

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Conmigo te quiero)_

A veces, podía imaginarme como seria salir con él… que me llevara de la mano me abrazara y me diera besos en la mejilla o la boca…

Podía verme a mi mismo sentado en las gradas, cada juego de vóley, animándolo, y luego yendo a celebrar con él cuando ganara… pero no podía imaginarme la vida sin él, no importa cuánto lo intentara…

_Tener tu amor_

_Sería mejor_

_Así, sin ti_

_Me siento morir_

_Y no sé qué hacer_

_Tú no me ves…_

Suspirando como un idiota, nunca podía apartar la vista de Daichi… hasta sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba, pero él no y eso me provocaba un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho. ¿Qué tan ciega podía ser una persona para no ver cuando alguien realmente estaba enamorado?

_Mírame, mírame_

_Que no ves_

_Traigo a otros al revés_

_Pero tú ni me ves_

_Mírame, mírame_

_Que no ves_

_Que me tienes a tus pies_

_Por favor mírame_

Al final, Oikawa termino ayudándome, diciéndole a Daichi, borracho, una noche, que era obvio que a mí me gustaba. Cuando él me confronto, y finalmente puso su mirada en mí, lo bese.

Sentí un gran alivio al volverme su novio, y trataba a toda costa de que solo me mirara a mí, después de todo, me lo debía por tanto sufrimiento…

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Te quiero, te quiero)_

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Contigo me veo )_

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Perderte no puedo)_

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Conmigo te quiero)_

Desde que estamos juntos, no dejo a Daichi solo, aunque tampoco es como que él quiera alejarse, y siempre que sus fans se acercan, le digo lo mismo...

-Ojos en mí, corazón. No quiero que mires a nadie más. -

-Siempre estoy mirándote, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, Koushi. -Daichi me sonríe, y sé que, a pesar de mis reservas, sus ojos no me abandonan en ningún momento.


End file.
